


Recovering one's heart

by Aquietwriter25



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: For years Eret worked for Drago, and while he gladly accepted Hiccup as his leader. The ex dragon trapper finds himself missing the man. When they have to save a trapped Drago, the two males slowly work on their past and find love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 months since the battle with Drago Bludvist leaving alot of work to be done and duties to be performed. The village was busy, kindness of which Eret wasn't used to. He had beem used to threats. Not smiles and friendly daily hello's. 

The whole village was a bussle of excitment leaving the ex trapping realing in the change of his life.

He had worked for Drago for years but the man was anything but nice,however there had been a time or two which Drago had showed a kinder side such as taking care of him when he was ill.

Shaking his head free of the memory, Eret drapped his feet over the side of the cliff looking to the ocean,chuckling quietly as Skullcrusher nudged his hand demanding more petting.

To have the Chief's Dragon was an honor somthing he didnt take lightly. It warmed his heart at the thought of Hiccup entrusting him with his fathers dragon.

Drago never trusted him.

"Ugh! Stop it!". Eret put his head in his hands. He litterly had a much better life. So why did his heart ache at the thought of his old Boss?

"Dragon for your thoughts?". Eret jolted at the tone prompting Eret to look behind him.

The Chief stood there a soft smile on his face,Toothless at his side bouncing up to Eret the man laughing as the dragon licked his cheek earning a grumble from Skullcrusher.

"Looks like you two have become close".Hiccup commented taking a seat next to Eret. "Dad always adored him. Spoiled the crap out of him".

"You miss him don't you". Eret's tone quiet.

"Everyday". Hiccup said softly. "But". He took a breath. "Life goes on. I'm the Chief no time for past reminencing".

Emet bit his lip he couldn't be honest with his Chief. How would Hiccup think of him if he admited he missed the man who killed his father?

"You miss Drago".

"What". Eret jerked his heas up. "I don't know what your talking about".

"Eret". Hiccup placed a hand on his new friends shoulder. "It's ok".

"I know what he's done. Who he was. But I saw times were he was nice. Times were he was kind he wasn't always cruel.".

"Believe me I understand. I'm not mad. He was like a Hero to you for alot of your life".

"But". He paused as Hiccup lifted a hand.

"I'm not mad".

Offering a weak smile Eret gazed out into the big ocean he blinked as Toothless started to growl.

"What's up with Toothless Hiccup?".

"I dunno whats the matter bud?". He placed a soothing hand on his dragons head. His eyes widdening. "Eret look!".

Eret jerked his gaze to where his Chief pointed.  
A ship was approching their waters but that wasen't the surprising thing. What was shocking however on the Bow of the boat tied up was Drago himself. His body slumped hair drapped over his face.

Even from the distance Hiccup and Eret noticed the Villian didnt move. 

Who knows if he was alive. 

"C'mon" Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back. "We've got to help him".

"Hiccup what...". 

"Look obviously you still care about him. And even if you didn't". Hiccup held a hand up as Eret went to protest. "I'm the Chief I have to help anyone in need past mistakes or not".

Swallowing thickly Eret nodded hoping onto his own Dragon.

"You take care of Drago ill handle the men". 

Nodding eyes determined both set out to do their jobs. Unaware of the changes that would aspire from this one kind gestures.


	2. Chapter 2

Careful not to attract attention Eret slowly neared the Bow of the ship hushing Stone crusher who edged towards the stilled Villian. Eret could detect mistrust radating from the Dragon.

Not that Eret could blame him.

Gesturing Stonecrusher to be still Eret gently touched the larger male breathing a sigh of relief as Drago's body was warmish.

Good he was still alive. 

Taking out his knife he started to cut the binds, eye's now and then glancing at Drago for any signs of him waking up. He didn't understand why he was so happy to see Drago still alive.

The last couple months were turmoil wondering whatever happened to Drago. He shook his head free of his thoughts continuing to cut through the rope.

He disregarded to notice Drago's eyes had opened in slits. Weakily watching a spark of somthing in his eyes.

"I don't know why I care". Eret's voice soft. "After how much pain you put me threw how much you threatened me". Eret's gaze never leaving the ropes. "But all I could think of was is he still alive? Did he surive this". He swallowed. "You were my hero. I marvled in how much you knew. How you could control those Dragons".

Eret paused for a moment.

"I know you lost you're family, the story you told me that one day I was sick. I get why your mad. I do. I lost my family the same way. Then Hiccup introduced me to Skullcrusher". He sent a small smile at his Dragon. "There not all bad Drago. I just hope maybe...".

"ERET WATCH OUT!". 

Jerking his head up Eret came face to a free falling which had to be one of the men aboard the ship. Eret strugglrd as thr older man tackled him tugging him with him as they pludged towards the icy water below.

"Nobody is going to stop our revenge". Was the last thing Eret heard as his body overcame with freezing water. The breath almost knocked out of him he had barley been able to hold it. He clawed at the water trying to get up to the surface. A hand grabbing his leg pulling him further down. 

He could heard muffled shouts and a Dragon's roar but his body was beginning to shut down due to the cold water.

He wearily could see a buldgy figure dive into the water, as the shadow neared he saw it was Drago. His features upturned into one of pure fury. Unaware where the anger was directed Eret flinched but was caught with surpise when the man swam past him grabbing the other male. He squeezed his neck just enough to get him to leg go.

A large arm wrappped around Eret's frame his body going slack. They slowly made their way to the surface. Eret gasping for air his lungs burning as he took it in. His teeth chattered, body weak. Drago's arm still supporting him.

"Are you two alright?". Hiccup yelled from Toothless.

"He's going into shock". Drago's tone startling the chief. The concern breeding from the male's voice. The same one who killed his father. Or rather controled Toothless to kill his father. And took over all of the Dragons. 

"He needs to get out of the cold soon".

"Swim to the ledge over there". The Chief pointed to a large rock. "Skullcrusher will be able to pick you two up there".

Nodding Drago gently Hiccup noticed helpped Eret climb onto his back.

"Hold on". Drago grunted beginning to swim where Hiccup directed in a few short moments they reached the ledge and the two were hoisted onto the Dragon's back.

"If you come to my village you have to swear no funny business! I mean it Drago. I will already have villagers questioning my leadership in having you aloud to be anywhere near my home".

"You have my word Dragon leader". Drago's tone was rough. Almost as if he'd rather have all his teeth ripped out then say that sentence. He noted however the way his large arm and mechanical one that he realized was fixed. Wrapped around the trembling Eret.

Or the way his angered cold evil eyes softened in a way that looked so unlike Drago Bludvist. It was then Hiccup realized just how much this man cared for his new Villager.

Eret curled himself into the older man's body he felt a head lay ontop of his own,the comfort surprisingly comforting for who it was coming from.

"C'mon bud lets lead them home". Flying ahead Hiccup led them back to the village. Not missing the quiet hushed whispers as they went into town. Or the way people suddenly hid in their homes.

Some giving Hiccup a look of disbelief and some of shock.

"I am so not going to hear the end of this". Hiccup groaned. He noticed the way Drago stiffened as how he was gaucked at. Tugging the younger man closer to him.

Stopping at his home Hiccup got off his Dragon.

"You will be staying at my hut. Until. I can get the town calmed down and warmed up to the idea". He opened the door. Leading Drago inside who carried Eret. "You guys can have the couch it has a pull out bed. Eret has been staying with me. As he knows no one in my village and he has no family. So you will have to share".

Nodding wordlessly Drago gently lowered Eret onto the makeshift bed he had been staying,covering him up. Instead of being greedy and hogging the spot like Hiccup excepted. Drago settled onto the floor. Noticing that he didnt take any blanket for himself.

With a sigh Hiccup got an extra blanket handing it to Drago,but the male stubbornly put the blanket onto eret.

"That was suppose to be for you you know". Hiccup said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm fine". Drago gruffed eye's never taking off Eret. Hiccup threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"I give up". Hiccup muttered. "Just stay here I need to do damage control. Do not leave this hut". Reciving no answer the chief rolled his eye's. "C'mon bud lets get going".

Once it was just the two of them Drago leaned his head back with sigh,he gazed at Eret who has some point fallen asleep. His cheeks were bright red from the cold. And his breathing had a slight wheeze to it. But at least he was resting.

Scrubbing a hand over his face Drago tiredly ran his fingers threw his dred locks, it had been a long while since he had been warm. Trying to find any place he coul stay the last 2 months. 

Thr first week to month nursing his defeat. He had beem furious when eret turned to the Chief's son's side. Or the Chief now.

As weeks went by Drago found Eret on his mind alot and how the eay he treated him took a play in why Eret betrayed him.

He treated him like crap.

There wasn't alot Drago felt guilt for but abusing the kind and compassionate man was on the small list. And as Drago was pludged towards the ocean at his defeat. And the way the last thing he saw was Eret cheering with the rest of the crowd. 

He reeled in destroying his biggest acomplishment. The kindness in someone who made Drago feel human. And now even still after all this time Eret risked his life for him. 

When he anything but deserved it.

Kneeling on his knees wincing at the pain Drago leaned over the younger man,large hand brushing through the ex trappers hair. Who leaned into the touch trustingly even when he was vulnerable sleeping.

He was so distracted thay he didnt hear hiccup come in followed by Astrid.

"I am sorry ". Drago's voice rough with emotion. "You were completely loyal to me. And i used that loyalty that kindess against you. Although i am happy that you werent on my side at the time of my defeat". Drago gently covered the blankets more securely around the younger man. "The cold was excruciating. I was knocked out cold for a day and a half. Until one of my surviving men found me". He rested a hand on Eret's chest.

Drago stiffened feeling eyes on him turning around his features closed off. Face devoted of emotion.

"How long have you been here". Voice demanding but not as much as during their last encounter.

"Uhhh i".

"What are your intentions with Eret".

Both males looked at Astrid dumbfounded. Which looked a bit hilarious on Drago's face.

"Astrid I really dont think". He went quiet as she threw him a glare. He put his hands up in defeat knowing better then to get in her way.

"Your intentions what are they? Eret already talked to me about how he missed you even wjen you had been quite cruel to him. Big tough bad guy or not! Your in our dormain now. I will not let my friend be hurt again.".

"I will do everything in my power not to hurt him".

The deep voice held remorce leaving Astrid reeling not expecting an honest answer. Lips pressed in a firm lineshe nodded stepping back next to her boyfriend.

"Alright then. I still may not have forgiven you for the whole dragon feasco. But i am convinced your not meaning harm to come to Eret. Thats enough for me. For now. But dont think everyonr will be so welcoming and i would stay clear of Hiccup's mom".

"Noted".

"Good come on". She turned to her boyfriend. "Lets get some suplies. Im going to make some soup. best thing for Eret right now".

"Thank you for letting me stay".

Astrid and Hicvup froze at the forgin word coming from the Villians mouth".

"I may not agree with humans and Dragons being friends". Drago's revolted. "But you allowed me into your village your home. It allows me to right a wrong that i have with Eret. Thank you for that".

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other. Disbelief written across their features. He stepped forward as Astrid gestured at him before clearing his throat.

"Your welcome just don't make us regret it"

"I won't". Drago's voice low. "You have my word".

He turned back to Eret which gave the two the cue to leave.

Drago was once again met with silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Eret noticed as his eye's fluttered open was he was no longer cold,he was actually toasty warm, though his body ached somthing fierce. 

Groaning the ex trapper sat up slowly. A bout of dizziness over taking him. A hand on his head he gazed around reconizing it as Hiccup's hut which he had been staying there the last few months, he could hear clicking around in the Kitchen area but with the wall slightly blocked off he couldn't tell who it was.

Leaning over slightly more he jerked back as Drago Bludvist in the flesh came from the Kitchen a hot mug in hand. 

Both male's frozen one's eye's filled with uncertainty the other regret and slight nervousness. 

Nervousness? An emotion that Eret never thought he'd see in the great controler of Dragon's eye's.

Good to see you awake". Drago's deep voice relaxing Eret slightly. The ex trapper glanced at his feet as Drago took a seat on the couch but at the other end. 

He tensed as the couch squeaked slightly at the larger frame. Glancing slightly at Drago who forced a tentative smile.

"Coco?". He offered prompting Eret's lips to twitch, he tentivly reached over taking the offered heated beverage blowing on it gently. He took a small sip eyes slipping closed in bliss.

"Good?". There was hesitence in Drago's tone. Thee Drago Bludvist that could scare even Stoick the great had hesitence in his tone.

"Yeah". Eret nodding. "Thank you".

Reeling in this new uncharacteristic behavior of Drago's, Eret took another tentive sip.

"Heh-Nnxt!".

Eret glanced at Drago whose finger pinched his nose the larger frame shook at the force. Eyes drawing in concern Eret took note that Drago's entire frame was soaking wet. Though the Dragon skin was missing which was probably good as Berk wouldn't take it lightly. He noticed the way Drago shivered but hid it at the same time.

Biting his lip Eret grabbed the blanket or one of them he had been using moving to drap it over the larger male.

"Heh-Nnxt!". Drago stifled another sneeze as he felt somthing warm wrap around his frame. His gaze landed up at Eret.

"Figured you could use a blanket". An accent lacing Eret's tone. "You won't do anyone any good catching a cold. Although it might already be upon you. Best to nip in the bud while you can". He grabbed his empty cup. "I'll make you some coco. I want to make myself some more anyway. Should help you warm up".

Drago sniffled tugging the blanket closer around his bulky form, he could hear the soft clanging in the kitchen. After a few minutes he emerged two cups in hand. He pressed the cup into Drago's large hands. His fingers tentivly wrapping around the cup.

Nodding wordlessly to Eret the older male took a small sip a soft hum of approvel prompting Eret to grin slightly behind his cup.

It was by accident that Eret found out Drago's weakness was chocolate. While most loved it. Who would've thought feared by all, great Dragon controler was a sucker for chocolate? Perferably milk.

After a few more sips Eret put his cup down a chill prompting him tug his blanket closer. Eyes drooping slightly. He was still tired? Well I guess that was to be expected as he was never very good with cold weather. While he meant to tip towards the side he had been laying on only a half an hour before.

His body had other idea's and much to his horror and humilation he tipped towards Drago his head in his lap. He scrambled up applogizing profoundly babbling as he did.

"Drago Bludvist I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that please forgi...".

"Easy easy". Drago's tone quiet, abandoning his coco large hands taking Eret's shoulders. Forcing the younger man to look at him. He didnt miss the fear in Eret's eye's".

"I'm sorry". Eret mumbled eye's gazing at his feet. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about". The soft firm tone stilling the younger man to the core. "After how I treated you its only natural to be afraid of me. I'm the one whose sorry".

Guilt was a new emotion to see in Drago Buldvist's eye's yet here it was, the older man never showed a soft side. He was ruthless, cruel, cold and uncaring. Yet the guilt and emotions swirling in Drago's eyes were all to real.

Eret glanced at his feet wordlessly refusing to meet the other mans gaze, he remembered all those times Drago would be cruel to him. Boss him around. His hand went up to his neck recounting their last full encounter. On the ship. With the rest of the Dragon riders.

Drago fiddled with the cup he really didn't belong here,not that he was intimidated by any of them Dragon or no dragon. HE was Drago Buldvist. He wasent intimidated by anyone. But Eret didn't want him here. The younger man was terrified of him.

And rightfully so. If their past was anything to go by he couldn't be trusted. 

"I should go". Drago placed the cup down standing up his cape shifting behind him. "I have no place being here. I haven't changed. I'm not suddenly a good guy. I have no reason". He paused in mid sentance a gently hsnd gripping his cape.

His dark eyes turned to Eret who gazed pleadingly up at the older male.

"Please dont go". Eret's voice strained. "I don't want to be alone. These villagers have been so kind. But they don't know my story like you do. They havent beem through what i have. You have though. You know my story. I…". He glanced down at his feet. "You make me feel safe".

Wrapping his arm's around humself Eret glanced at his scaron his arm. Body slightly trembling as he recalled the day that changed him forever. He felt Drago's heavy gaze on him. Followed by a soft sigh.

He felt the couch dip next to him a large hand placed on his shoulder, suddenly it didn't matter. What their past was what happened between them. Drago really knew his story. His whole story. And before he could stop himself he lunged into the large man's arms. Hands gripping his shirt. 

Startled Drago tugged him close wrapping his arm's securely around the smaller male, engulfing him in his cape. He hushed him gently talking in the most soothing way that anyone ever heard Drago talk.

"Its alright. Your ok". A deep twang to Drago's tone. "I'm not going anywhere ill stay right here. I won't leave you".

"Promise?". Eret's voice quiet.

"Promise". Drago lifted Eret's chin up gently with his fingertips. 

Moving forward Eret rested his forehead agains't Drago's letting out a content sigh, the moment was ruined by the soft yawn coming from Eret prompting a quiet chuckle from Drago.

"Come lay down you need some more rest to heal your body". His cape blew behind him as he swiftly helped Eret to get up. Laying down himself he gestured for Eret to follow suit. Who laid down turning towards Drago curling into his chest. His head resting on the damp shirt. But Drago's steady heart made his eyes droop.

Drago's cape wrapped around them like a blanket, he let a large yawn eye's drooping. Tugging the younger man closer Drago rested his head against Eret's. Both malea letting out content sighs.

It wasn't long before both males drifted off to sleep, feeling content in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

“It was nice of Gobber to give us some extra food for toothless”. The chief commented as he brought the bags into his hut, Astrid not far behind. And Toothless following behind him. 

Soft snores caught both dragon riders attention Astrid had to hide a smile behind her hand as she pointed at the couch, laying there sound asleep was Drago and curled up in his cloak against his chest was a slumbering Eret. 

Hiccups lips twitched into a small smile it was good to see Eret getting some sleep he had noticed just how exhausted the newest member of their team was lately. 

“It’s hard to believe just 2 months ago we had the battle with Drago, and now he’s in our village sleeping on your couch”. 

“Yeah funny how life is isn’t it?” Hiccup commented. Yes he still was angry at Drago for being the reason of his father’s death, but seeing how weak the once proud man was despite he still had his nasty attitude. He couldn’t bring himself to hate the man. 

In the end he was helping Eret, and as his chief sometimes you had to put others before your own feelings. Besides as much as it still hurt the hatred of a man who had suffered greatly himself slowly started to diminish. 

“You know im surprised how well you’re taking this”. Astrid said softly. “With Drago being the reason Stoick dying and all”. 

“If this happened a month ago I probably wouldn’t be reacting as well I can’t see him being a good guy, but…he lose his arm, his family and his village all in one go”. Hiccup glanced at the slumbering Drago. “I can’t bring myself to fully hate him either. Can you imagine going through that as a kid?” 

“No I can’t”. Astrid’s voice soft. “Its no wonder that he went the path he did. You know I think despite the situation. Eret is the right person to pull Drago out of his hate. Even if he never turns go or doesn’t like us or Berk. At least he has someone”. 

Hiccup and Astrid gazed at each other lovingly. Holding hands they started to make dinner. 

Erets eyes fluttered opened prompting him to stretch letting out a yawn, the nap felt good the warmth of Drago’s body shooing away a lot of his chills. Blinking a few times he could see the outline of Hiccup and Astrid making dinner prompting him to smile slightly. Turning towards the larger male he took notice of the exhaustion in the male’s features making his heart clench. 

Slowly getting out of Drago’s hold careful not to wake the man, thor only knows he needed the sleep. Eret covered Drago up with a thick blanket, putting a hand to his head. Just as he suspected he was warm. 

He was running a fever. 

Sighing Eret tucked the blanket around the man before going into the bathroom getting a cool rag. He almost bumped into Hiccup. 

“He’s running a fever”. Erets voice soft. “Not that I blame him being attached to that ship for who knows how long. Hiccup could hear the irritation in his friend’s voice. 

“Hey”. Hiccup placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “You’re taking care of a man that not only was cruel to you but showed you no kindness you’re doing a lot more than most. You’re doing a good job”.

“Thank you again for letting him stay”. Eret’s voice soft. “I know it’s hard to understand why I care so much still. Will be out of your hair so..”. 

“Hey”. The chief’s voice firm. “You guys stay as long as you need. While I know Drago will never probably turn good he’s welcome here as long as he doesn’t cause trouble”. His lips twitched into a slight smile. “And of course I knew that you’d go with him”. 

“He has nobody else”. Eret swallowed thickly. “This isn’t about pity, I just..I need him in my life as hard as it is to believe. I know his story and he knows mine. In a weird way we complete each other. I know the pain of losing family due to Dragon’s”. 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing”. Hiccup smiled. “And things will fall into place”.

Smiling back Eret nodded before going to his ex-bosses side he gently put the cloth on the man’s forehead smiling softly as Drago let out a soft sigh leaning into the cool touch. Reaching to touch Drago’s scared hand Eret gave it a light squeeze. 

“I’m gonna take care of you”. He muttered softly. “You’re not alone”. 

Making sure he was comfortable Eret went to help with dinner. 

It was 2ish hours later when Drago started to groggily come to, his body ached something fierce and while he felt cold before now he felt warm and chilled. Letting out a groan Drago slowly sat up putting his head in his hands. 

“Here”. 

Drago glanced up wearily coming face to face with a concerned Eret, in his hands was a glass of water and some meds, taking them both with a grunt Drago took a long swig of water after taking the pill before handing the glass back to Eret. 

Eret placed his hand on Drago’s forehead prompting him to lean into the touch. 

“That’s quite a fever you got there”. Eret’s voice soft. 

“I’m fine”. Drago gruffed going to stand cursing under his breath as he got dizzy, he noticed Eret hovering but seemed hesitant as well. He could see the way Eret tried to hide his obvious still fear of him. 

The knowledge hurt, a lot more then Drago would’ve liked. 

Eret stepped back as Drago made his way to the table, struggling between his pride even though he really didn’t have a lot to be prideful at the moment for, and wanting Eret to take care of him. 

“Would you like me to get you something to eat?” Eret’s quiet voice ran into the air. 

“I can do it myself!”. 

Out of all of the years Eret had worried for Drago the man never cried once, despite the abuse and pain he had endured, one single tear ran down Eret’s face and before Drago could say a word the man walked briskly into the bathroom slamming the door with   
a bang. 

Drago cringed at the slam it wasn’t often that he felt guilt, he had Vikings and Dragon’s fear alike. Or he did, the kindness he didn’t know how to handle. Making him lash out there was no reason for Eret to stick around with him. He didn’t work for him   
anymore he wasn’t in power anymore. 

Why did Eret want anything to do with a broken man who had been so powerful at one time? 

Scrubbing a hand over his face Drago slumped in the chair, to see Eret cry a tear because of him was one of the most painful things he ever felt. To know he broke a man who took much years of abuse from him. 

Eret had so many reasons to have nothing to do with him yet he saved his life, and took care of him while he was ill. Something that Drago would never have done. Taking a breath he forced himself up walking quietly over to the bathroom. He softly knocked on the door. 

“Come in”. Came a muffled voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Eret had his knees pulled up to his chest his head buried in his arms when he lifted his head his eyes were red from crying, Drago was rendered speechless which he only recalled a few times that did that. To have such a strong young man who had once been one of his top trappers. 

Reduced to this.

Because of him.

“Why do you hate me so much?” 

That one line completely shattered Drago’s heart not just because of the words but the broken way it was said, the larger man knelt next to Eret gently reaching out tipping his chin to look at him. 

“I do not hate you”. Drago’s voice firm. 

“Then why can’t I ever do anything right for you?” Eret asked quietly. “I just want to help”. 

“That’s what I can’t understand!”. Frustration laced Drago’s voice. “I have not given you an reason at all to be kind to me”. He ran his hand through his hair. “I have been nothing but cruel to you. You don’t even work for me anymore! I have no power! I am useless”. 

“Now stop right there!”. Drago jerked his head up as Eret came to his side forcing him to look at him. “You are NOT useless. Your one of the most brave people ive ever met”. 

Drago’s eyes widened at the words. 

“You went through hell as a child, you lost your arm, your family, and your village. You rose above that, you became something of yourself. Did you turn evil? Yeah but can I blame you? Not in the least”. Eret’s voice and eye’s were firm. “You dealt with so much in your life, most people wouldn’t even have been able to handle that. You were always my hero. But it wasn’t about your power, the fear that you held onto others. Or your army Dragon’s”. He came face to face with the man. “It was YOU I found amazing because of who you became and you never let anybody get you down”. 

Drago swallowed thickly tears drifting in his eyes, his whole mind in turmoil the fact that he could see complete truth in Eret’s eyes and voice scared him. He was always used to people and dragons fearing him. To have someone care for him for him, was a   
feeling he never thought he’d have. 

He jolted when he felt Eret take his hands into his, his thumb stroking where his scars were. 

“So don’t ever call yourself useless ok?” Eret’s tone softened. “I don’t like it. It doesn’t fit you”. 

Drago pressed his forehead up against Eret’s nodding his head. 

Just then the bathroom door opened. 

“Uhh am I interrupting something?” Hiccup asked confused. 

“No”. Eret laughed rubbing the back of his head. “We just had to have a needed conversation”. 

“Well dinners ready?” Hiccup took in Eret’s red eyes. “Are you sure everything is ok?” He pressed glaring at Drago. 

“Everything’s fine. Great even better than it has been in a long time”. A genuine smile crossed Eret’s face. 

Hiccup grinned back. 

Eret squeezed Drago’s hand before leading him out of the bathroom, they all sat down at the table to eat. It was weird at first to be eating with their enemy. Yet as time went by it became a bit more relaxing. 

“Wow was that good”. Eret patted his stomach leaning back in his seat. “Great dinner guys”. 

“Glad you liked it”. Astrid started to clean up the dishes. “Was the dinner alright Drago?” 

The man jerked his head up from his plate. He nodded slowly clearing his throat. 

“I must it admit it was quite good”.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were started at the compliment. 

“What”. Drago said gruffly glaring at them. “Would you rather I say its terrible?”. 

Astrid just shook her head tho there was a slight smile when she turned away. 

“So Eret”. Hiccup said innocently glancing at Toothless. “How about a race?” 

Eret’s eye’s lit up with a fire that he had never had working with Drago. 

“Id thought you’d never ask”. With matching smirks both stood up but not before putting their dishes away. “Skully has been itching to get out anyway”. 

“Great”. There was a fire in the Chief’s eye’s. 

“Go with them”. Astrid gestured to Drago as both males ran outside. “I think you’ll be impressed. Eret is quite good on a Drago for only starting 2 months ago”. 

Drago gazed at her for a moment before slowly standing up curious getting the better of him, he walked outside leaning up against the house. Skullcrusher had an almost smirk on his face both trainer and dragon having a fire in his eyes. 

“Alright so this will be a race one lap around that island”. Tuffnut pointed out towards the ocean. “One lap. There and back are you two ready!”. 

“Ready!”. Both men said eye’s determined. 

“AND GO!”. 

Both Dragon’s took to the air Skull crusher shooting off with Hiccup not far behind, Eret turned with his dragon with ease, leaning forward encouraging Skull crusher to go faster. 

“You got this skully!”. He shouted, he let a whoop as the dragon plummeted down making a fast turn Hiccup and Toothless at their heals they were neck and neck as they rounded the island yelling playful banters at each other. 

“LETS DO IT”. They both yelled. 

Both dragons let out a roar speeding up Eret could see the finish line as they zoomed back onto the ground, it was neck and neck and at the last minute Toothless pushed just abit further making Hiccup and Toothless the victors. 

“And Toothless and Hiccup are the winners!”. 

The group cheered but unlike Drago who would be cruel when he had dragons, Eret scratched under Skullcrushers chin who purred leaning into the touch. 

“Great job Skully we almost had them that time”. 

The passion and strive the fire in the young mans eyes had been something Drago had never seen before, the way the Dragon reacted to him was much like Toothless and Hiccup. Dragons truly did bring out the best in Vikings, he found himself longing that   
Eret would be that way towards him. The pure love in Eret’s eyes when looking at the dragon was something he wanted. 

Drago had accepted along time ago that he had fallen in love with the trapper, he was kind, caring and liked to help.

He was everything that Drago wasn’t. 

This event made the man realize that if he wanted any of this from Eret that he had to try harder. Seeing this he wanted Eret to gaze at him in a trusting way. Not the fear that Eret harbored so many times towards him. Yes Eret had admired him but he still   
feared him. 

Drago found himself surprised that he wanted to change that. 

Eret grinned watching people congratulate Hiccup he glanced at Drago surprised to see him there suddenly feeling self-conscious, escaping the crowd he went to the larger man’s side. 

“Hey I didn’t think you’d be watching”. 

Drago reached out prompting the crowd to stop everyone’s eyes including Hiccups on the Villain. He squeezed Erets shoulder gently. 

“I must admit I am impressed with your dragon riding skills”. 

Eret blinked a few times a soft grin escaping his mouth Drago smirked noticing the crowd looked shocked including Hiccup. If he couldn’t have the power he had maybe he could scare them with kindness. 

“Heh-choo!”. 

An unexpected sneeze escaped Drago prompting Eret’s eye’s to draw in concern. 

“Alright I think that’s enough outside time”. Eret gently touched the man’s shoulder. “You’re ill still”. He reached out touching the man’s forehead eye’s drawing in concern at the heat radiating from it. “Your burning up c’mon let’s get you side”. He kept a hand   
on the man’s back leading him into the house.


End file.
